


From: Angel

by lunasollie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff and Crack, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Minor Injuries, Why Did I Write This?, ahahaha i wrote this instead of my gyujun au, anyways enjoy, i was indulged in junhan ok, im sorry for this weird drabble, this is horrible and rushed im sorry-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasollie/pseuds/lunasollie
Summary: It was just supposed to be a quick trip to the supermarket. Yet, here he was with a man in his living room, injuries all patched up by him because his curiosity just had to check what the fuck he heard in that back alley.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	From: Angel

**Author's Note:**

> First of all- this is very rushed. I wrote this in like 12am last night and just finished it today. Grammarly was a pain in the ass cause apparently I can't do English. But I hope you enjoy this small junhan drabble~! Kudos and comments are appreciated.

It was just supposed to be a quick trip to the supermarket. Junhui was supposed to buy a few bars of ice cream, pay, and watch that drama he had been watching for the past weeks. He was supposed to walk the streets, greet his neighbor's dog, ignore some creeps on the sidewalks, and enjoy the fresh breeze. That was it.

Yet, here he was with a man in his living room, injuries all patched up by him because his curiosity just had to check what the fuck he heard in that back alley. 

Oh, wanna know what happened? Well, this is what happened.

Junhui was bored to death. No, for real. He even considered burying himself into a hole until something interesting happens, and he gets entertained. But, here he is lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling with nothing to do. He stared at his laptop that was sitting on his desk, and sighed.

He stood up, not before stretching the knots off his body and yawning before, walking towards the desk, picking up the laptop, and throwing himself and the laptop back on his bed.

Junhui sighed as he typed out his laptop's password, and unlocked it. He logged into Netflix and scrolled down the list of shows and movies available on it. He hummed when he saw the show, "Alice In Borderland". That was the show he had been watching up until two days ago where he had to do a report. Now that he had free time, he thought he might as well finish it.

Junhui plugged in his earphones and started to finish where he had left off. Half an hour into the episode, he started to get really hungry. And what better way to watch a movie while hungry is to eat ice cream. 

He looked at his clock and read, "Five forty-five." He could probably make a 15-minute walk to the convenience store then come back and continue watching. Junhui paused the show and grabbed his jacket and shoes, putting them on as he closed his apartment lights. 

Junhui took the elevator, not before smiling at the local janitor from his floor. He waited for a few seconds before the elevator dinged, and the doors opened to the ground floor. He left the apartment and walked down the street, smiling at Mr. Kim, an old man living beside his apartment and his lovely dog that seems to be very fond of Junhui.

He avoided the small construction site on the curb and rolled his eyes at a few of the workers whistling upon seeing him. Junhui was about five minutes away from the convenience store before he heard a small crash and a few men shouting inherent words. 

He considered just ignoring the noise, but I guess curiosity killed the cat.

Junhui slowly tiptoed towards the noise which was in a small back alley when he saw a man collapsing beside the trash bins. The black-haired boy gasped and quickly ran to the man, kneeling beside him. He got alarmed once he saw many little cuts and bruises around the man's body. He winced at the small black eye on the man's left eye ruining his attractive face.

Did he just call this injured stranger attractive-? Whatever! That's not important right now.

Junhui was in dilemma. Should he bring this man home and patch him up so he can go home when he has enough strength? Or should he just leave this man there, go buy that ice cream he was supposed to buy in the first place, finish that drama back home, and forget this ever happened?

But, this man was clearly injured, and he should be helping him like any decent human being should do when they find an injured person. What the fuck even happened to this man that he got this messed up?

Was he in some sort of street fight? Was he beaten up by some edgy high school boys from that school nearby? Did he get attacked by a dog? Was he an escaped convict running away from the police? Oh fuck, what if this man was Harry Potter from Hogwarts and was running away from death eaters?

God, he didn't know what to do. Junhui held his breath once the man groaned in pain and slowly opened his eyes. He helped the man sit up, and once he was sitting up, Junhui stuttered, "A-are you ok?"

The man winced in pain and looked at him, "Kid, I know you're just trying to help but you shouldn't be here." 

Junhui's eyes furrowed, "But, your hurt! You clearly need help. I have a first-aid kit in my house, I can help you there. Here let me help you up-" He was about to help the man up when he shook his head, "I appreciate it, but you really need to get out of here. Your gonna die if you stay here."

Junhui gaped at him, "W-why would I die?"

The man pointed to where he came from before he had collapsed here. "Wanna know why went here?" Junhui tilted his head, and the man sighed, "Some guys were chasing me, wanting to kill me." He turned his hand into a gunlike gesture and pointed it at Junhui's chest, "And there's a high chance they will kill you as well."

Junhui flinched as there were shouts from where the man had pointed to. The man cursed, "Shit, they're here." He stood up and grabbed Junhui's arm who squeaked, "W-what are you doing?"

The man smiled, "We're running away from them." 

"What-?!" Junhui yelped when the man suddenly ran in another direction, taking him with him

"Where are we even going-? Uhh-" Junhui paused when he didn't know what to call this man. The man had seemed to notice this and chuckled, "Just call me: angel!" 

Junhui smiled and nodded, "Ok, angel."

Angel laughed, "What about you? What do I call you?" Junhui giggled, "Call me: Jun."

Angel hummed, "With pleasure, Jun." Junhui yelped as Angel made a turn to the curbside and placed hushed him, placing his index finger on Junhui's lips. 

They both stood in silence as the men who were chasing them looked for any signs of Angel. Junhui held his breath as one of the men almost turned to where they were hiding. He sighed in relief when the man turned away and head back to his friends.

Junhui didn't see another man finding them, and had only known when Angel called out in a hushed, "Jun!" 

Out of instinct, Junhui pulled some arm in the curbside they were in and kicked the person's nuts, making them grown in pain and collapse. Angel shot him a look, "Now how the fuck? I thought you were just some nice kid on the block."

Junhui looked away, "Well- I just happen to know martial arts."

Angel tilted his head back, "Good job, moonlight."

Junhui blushed at the nickname, "M-moonlight-?"

Angel once again dragged both of them to another street, cutting Junhui off. They both had spent the next five minutes running from street to street, hiding on curbsides, and occasionally kicking ass. They both panted while Junhui gasped, "I think we've lost them."

Angel panted and nodded, "I think so too." He smiled at Junhui, "Thanks, Jun. I should really go now-ah." Junhui's eyes widened as Angel groaned in pain

Junhui frowned, "We should go to my place. I can treat you there." Angel shook his head, but Junhui sighed, "I'm not taking a no as an answer." Angel scoffed, but it was a lighthearted one, "Do you know who I am, Moonlight?" 

Jun shrugged, "I don't know, Mafia Lord? Elf? Harry Potter?" Angel laughed, "Harry Potter," He mumbled to himself, laughing

Angel sighed with a pout, "You're not gonna let me out of this, are you?"

Jun laughed, "Yep,"

Angel smiled, "Alright, then. Let's go."

-

Angel laughed as he looked around Junhui's apartment. Full of cat decoration, a small pot containing some plant he didn't bother trying to figure out, a table with scattered paper and some crumpled on the ground, he saw a few framed photos of Junhui and another boy with brown hair, the bed was nicely made with a laptop right on top of it, overall the room was very cozy.

Angel chuckled, throwing his head back, "You have a very cozy apartment, Jun." 

Junhui smiled while taking out the first-aid kit he had been storing in one of his cabinets, "Thanks," He grabbed a few more things from the cabinet not before gesturing towards the couch, "Sit there,"

Angel sat on the couch, gaze fixed at Junhui. He was getting quite fond of the black-haired boy who helped him in the back alley and gave him quite a wild night. Junhui sat beside him and started to tend to his wounds and bruises.

"How old are you?" Angel asked in curiosity

Junhui looked up before looking back down and replying, "I'm twenty."

Angel hummed, "Young,"

Junhui laughed, "Why? How about you, how old are you?"

Angel tilted his head, leaning forward, "If I tell you, will you believe me?" Junhui snorted, "You can't be that old, can you? Just spit it out." Angel laughed, "Twenty-seven,"

Junhui stopped for a moment before looking up at Angel, "Your serious?" Angel nodded with an innocent smile. Junhui's eyebrows furrowed, "But, you look too beautiful for a twenty-seven-year-old!" Junhui exclaimed, not noticing how much he sounded like he was flirting

"Why, thank you. I've been told." Angel smirked. Junhui blushed, "It's nothing," 

Angel looked at his table, "So, I see you are a student?" 

Junhui hummed, "Yes, Mr. Mafia,"

Angel laughed softly, "Mr. Mafia?" Junhui stiffened, "Nothing," Angel laughed, shaking his head, "Don't be shy, sweetheart." Junhui turned red at the nickname, "I don't mind the flirting," Angel whispered, "I can be a good sugar daddy, you know."

Junhui blushed furiously. He stood up and rushed to his bed, "You can sleep here if you want. The couch can be turned into a makeshift bed, goodnight."

Junhui closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep as he heard Angel chuckle and say, "Goodnight, Moonlight." 

-

Junhui woke up to his ear getting fucking deaf. He groaned as he reached for his phone, and turned the alarm off. He yawned, stretching the knots off his body before he tilted his head and panicked a little bit.

Angel was nowhere to be found

Junhui was about to stand up before he saw a small note. He picked it up, and it read, "Thanks for the fun night, Moonlight. I'll get going now. I'll see you again soon. From: Angel."


End file.
